


I Would Turn You Into Stone

by sevencoloured



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Homestuck Shipping Olympics, bonus round
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevencoloured/pseuds/sevencoloured
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose/Kanaya, written for and to the soundtrack linked here: <a href="http://hs-olympics.livejournal.com/9563.html?thread=1503323#t1503323">link</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would Turn You Into Stone

"I would be doing you a disservice if I didn't say I was a bit rusty," Rose says, as she takes the violin out of its case. She brings it under her chin, drawing the bow across the strings in a single smooth motion. A few notes, just to test, and then she begins to play in earnest.

Kanaya listens, drinking in every note. She thinks Rose has to be lying when she says she's rusty, or simply not good at this. It's the most beautiful sound she's ever heard, full of emotion - though Kanaya can't help but think it sounds sad somehow. There's a note of wistful regret that seems to run through the music.

Of course, she applauds when the last notes of Rose's song fade out. How can she not? The tear in her eye doesn't matter. Not at all.

The next time Kanaya hears a violin, it's later on. She hasn't spoken to Rose in a long time, and she worries. The sound in the background, and some of the lyrics - yes, there are words this time - are reminiscent of that feeling of regret she had before. The singer's last words - I would turn you into stone - fade out.

Without thinking, Kanaya stands, finding the remains of the lab, the alchemiter. There's enough grist for one more small item. She's never played an instrument, but how hard can it be? She picks it up, that violin, and begins to play. It's halting at first, but it becomes a melody all its own.

Somewhere, across space, Rose smiles, a tear in her eye.


End file.
